


Shed the Weight of the World

by ximeria



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Loyalty, M/M, Magic Revealed, Romance, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur makes plans for the future of Camelot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shed the Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the porn battle VII with the prompt of _justice_

Arthur returns to Camelot from patrolling the borders. Crown prince and carrier of justice. Camelot law weighs heavily on his shoulders and he wishes he could shed it as easily as he sheds his cloak.

He lets Merlin strip him of his clothes, while he stands there, arms slightly raised, staring at a stone in the wall. He should be able to feel unburdened now that he's home, but he has a different trouble on his mind, one that's been with him since his departure a fortnight ago.

He left on patrol at his own choice, needing some time away from Merlin. Merlin the servant, Merlin the bumbling fool with the sweet smile.

Merlin the Warlock.

Arthur can tell by the set of Merlin's shoulders that he's trying very hard not to ask, that he's trying so hard not to worry, to fear Arthur and both hurt and anger Arthur. How can the idiot not know that he's safe with Arthur? Arthur hasn't told his father, he's repeatedly risked his life for Merlin, as Merlin has for him...

He reaches out before he can put his thoughts into words. He means to be stern with Merlin, make him understand that he has Arthur's silence, his protection.

Only, he has Merlin's attention and he can't find the usual stoic mask that will get him through this. Merlin looks worried, but Arthur is happy to find there's no fear.

He means to say _'Merlin, your secret is save with me.'_ What comes out is: "Merlin, why won't you trust me to protect you?" Arthur feels his cheeks flush with a bit of heat. It doesn't come out all stern and assuring, but slightly hurt and weary.

Merlin stares at him for a moment and Arthur can hear his own heart thudding in the silence.

A step forward and Merlin is well within a distance of Arthur that most people wouldn't dare. "I do," he says, so quietly that Arthur might have missed it if not for him staring fixedly at Merlin's lips.

Arthur clears his throat but nothing comes out. His mind is blank and his mouth dry.

"I'm still here," Merlin adds, managing the impossibility of looking both self-assured and shy at the same time. There's a set to his body that says he trusts his abilities to keep him safe, but his mouth is curved into a small shy smile and the eyes are slightly downcast.

The knot in Arthur's stomach tightens and he feels nauseous as he leans forward, pressing his lips against Merlin's. His hands come up to grip Merlin's arms, knowing he's probably leaving finger-shaped bruises.

Just as Arthur is about to pull back, after moments that feel like an eternity, Merlin makes this strange guttural noise and his mouth opens against Arthur's. Gone is the knot and Arthur feels as if he's being filled with light, feeling giddy, intoxicated...

They grab at each other, like drowning men. Arthur can't get enough of Merlin, the taste and feel of him against his tongue, under his hands, against his body as he sheds the last of his clothes, getting tangled in Merlin's as he tries to get him out of those.

Merlin's laughter turns to a moan and Arthur can't not push him down on the bed and follow. If Merlin doesn't get how much Arthur would never betray him, knowingly hurt him, then he will have to show him.

He tries to gentle the kiss but neither of them can do anything but hang onto each other, bodies sliding together, kisses turning rougher as they each try to gain the upper hand.

Arthur doesn't know who wins in the end; he's far too caught up in the moment to care. The whirl of magic that emanates from Merlin thunders through Arthur's body and makes his blood sing.

Arthur comes to with his head on Merlin's shoulder and most of Merlin's body under his own and stickiness between them. He manages to grunt questioningly as he moves a little to the side, but Merlin's hands on his back and arse keep him in place and Arthur isn't going to argue with him.

His father's law might demand that he turn Merlin over for execution, but Arthur has other plans. His father might still be sitting on his throne, but Arthur's already mentally drawing up changes to the old laws.

A new justice for Camelot.

The End


End file.
